fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily X Jake
Characters Jake Gruesen © Windwarrior234 Emily Nicanor © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C' Jake: *walking into the house* Emily! Are you here? It's Cousin Jakey! Emily: *jumps out from behind a coat rack* BOO! Jake: *pretends to be scared* AHH! You scared me again, Emily! Emily: *giggles* Ha! I told ya' I was scary!! Jake: *smiles and picks her up, swinging her around* You're also the cutest little girl in the town! Emily: Yeah! And don't you forget it! Jake: *puts her down, still smiling* So, everyone's been doing okay while I've been away? Emily: *salutes* Yes Sir! Pearl and I can good care of everyone! Jake: Wonderful! You've been practicing your magic, I hope? Auntie paid a lot for that tutor! Emily: Well...*rocks back and forth on her heels and makes a face* A little...but he smells weird! Jake: *folds his arms and chuckles* You know you need to listen to him, Emily. He IS your teacher...no matter how weird he smells. Emily: But...*frowns* What if I don't wanna'? Jake: *frowns a bit as well* Then Mommy's gonna be mad at you. Emily: I'll tell her Pearl did it! Jake: *sighs* Emily, you're going to have to take responsiblity for yourself; that's what big girls do. Emily: *frowns* But...but...*sighs* Fine. Jake: *lets out a smile and ruffles her hair* Thatta' girl! Now, would you like a treat? Emily: Treat? *eyes widen* Does Pearl get one too? Jake: *laughs* If she wants it! C'mon; I have some extra money from my last job, so I can take you and Pearl out for ice cream. Emily *grins* Yay! Pearl likes chocolate...and so do I! Jake: Alright then, I'll make you a deal. Auntie asked me to take you out while I took care of a few things around town. If you can behave yourself while we're out, I'll buy you an entire chocolate sundae for you and Pearl to share, but that's only if you behave! Understood? Emily: Alright! I'll be extra good! You won't hear a peep out of me at all and I won't pull any cat tails or bug any shop keepers!! Jake: *grins* That's what I wanna hear! Now, go get your coat and get ready to go, okay? Emily: Okaaaaaay!! *runs off down the hallway* C'mon Pearl!! Jake: *laughs to himself* That kid is so full of energy, I'm sure even Todd would have trouble keeping up! End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Emily: ...Can we get it now? Now?! Jake: Just one more place; that's it. I swear on my father's grave. Emily: *sticks out her lower lip* ...Alright... Jake: See? Here's the last one. *shows her the bakery* Emily: Mmm...Smells good!! *plops on the ground near the front door and sets her doll in her lap* Jake: *chuckles* Hey, Em, that's the door; people need that to get in and out of the store. Emily: Why don't they go through the window then? Jake: The windows are for looking through, not going through. Besides, see how high up they are? Someone'll get hurt if they go out that way. Emily: I betcha' you could get through them!! Jake: Hm...probably, but it's also considered rude. Emily: It'd be cool though! You should try! Please Jakey! Please!! Jake: Em, I could get into really big trouble with the police if I did that.... Emily: Oh poo... *sticks out her lower lip* Then I'll beat them up!! Jake: Then YOU'LL get in big trouble with the police! And I don't want to explain to Auntie how we got put in jail.... Emily: They won't be able to catch me! Jake: That's what you think....it's really not a good idea. Besides, I thought you weren't going to give ma a hard time? Emily: But I wanna'-ooop...*shuts her mouth* Jake: *laughs* Maybe some other time. Now, just wait right here; I'll be back in two minutes. *enters the bakery* Emily: Hmph...*frowns and slings her doll onto her back* Oooh...Something smells nice...*runs across the street* Jake: *busy making the purchases, so he doesn't notice* Emily: *spies a kitty in the alley way* Jakey said I couldn't...*sees it's a raccoon* But that's different!! *chases after it* Jake: *steps outside* Okay, Em, I got the-*pauses when he realizes she isn't there* Emily? Emily!? Emily: *chasing after the raccoon* It's a giant squirrel, Jakeyl!! Jake: *sees her and begins chasing after her* Emily, wait! That's a raccoon! Emily: *tackles it* No! It's...it's...it's a dragon!!! Rawr!!! Jake: *worriedly* Emily, let it go, now! Emily: No! He ate Pearl!! Jake: Em, honey....Pearl's still on your back.... Emily: *looks at him funny* ...That's not Pearl... Jake: *confused* Are you sure about that? They look exactly the same.... Emily: No no...Pearl is a little girl like me!! And the dragon ate her!! *the raccoon finally manages to escape* Jake: *sighs before he chases after the raccoon and catches it* Gotcha! *grabs the rodent and does the Heimlich maneuver, forcing it to cough up the doll* Emily: See! This one is Pearl and this one is Violet! Jake: *is so surprised by the name of the second doll that he drops the raccoon* V-Violet? Emily: Mhm!! Violet's pretty, isn't she? And Pearl is her daughter and we all live happy together! *hugs them both* Jake: *blinks away some tears from his eyes* That's wonderful, Em. A real nice family. Emily: *tilts her head* You okay, Jakey? Jake: *nods* Yeah, I'm fine....just got a little dust in my eye wrestling that little critter.... Emily: Alright...We can go get ice cream now, right? Jake: *laughs soulfully* Yes, we can go for ice cream now. Emily: Alright! Do you want chocolate too, Jakey? Jake: *smiles* Sure, I'll probably get something for myself, too. C'mon now, let's get going *takes her by the hand* Emily: Alright! ...Are you sure you're okay? Jake: Yes, Em, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Emily: Okie dokie! I'll race you there?! Jake: *grins a bit* If you think you can keep up with me. Emily: *pouts* I'll win!!! Jake: We'll see about that; ready, set, go! '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Emily: Pearl! Eat your ice cream or you're grounded!! Jake: *laughs* I'm not sure Pearl can eat; she IS just a doll after all. Emily: ...Fine! More for me! Jake: Not too fast, Emily, or you'll get an ice-cream headache! Emily: I know how to eat ice cream! Jake: *shrugs and sighs* Okay then, but don't say I didn't warn you.... Emily: You worry too much! Jake: Just making sure you're okay, Em. *mutters to himself* This is why I'm glad I don't have kids yet.... Emily: Hm...what's that Pearl? *holds the doll to her ear* She says she full now! Jake: All done now? Emily: Yeah. We can go home now. Uncle said he'd was making Pearl a play house! Jake: Alright then; wouldn't what to miss that, now would we? Emily: I'm going to paint Pearl's room red and Violet's room can be black. Jake: *cocks his head* Why would you make Violet's room black? That's such a depressing color. Emily: She says she likes black. There's nothing wrong with it. She likes yellow too...but I think yellow is an ugly color! Jake: Okay then, black it is....*to himself* I'll never understand how those dolls talk to her... Emily: And...white roses and some red ribbon and then I'll make Pearl a pretty new Sunday dress! Jake: So, Em, how'd you come up with the names for your dolls? Emily: I dunno'...I just like them I guess. Pearls are pretty...are Pearl is pretty. And I heard Auntie talking about a violet the other day and I liked that... Jake: *to himself* So she doesn't know? *aloud* Well, they're both very pretty names, Em. Emily: I'm going to make them a daddy doll next!! Maybe I'll name him Jakey! *giggles* Jake: *blushes a bit* I don't know about that.... Emily: Hm...I could think of another name... It might take a while though... Jake: *pauses* Why not....Valen? Emily: Valen? *cocks her head* That's a funny name...but I like it! Jake: *smiles* Why don't you name your daddy doll, Valen? Emily: Alright!! I'll make him pretty too! Jake: *laughs* Right, you do that, sweetie *to himself* Man, Valen's gonna die of embarrassment when he sees that! Emily: *scribbling all over a napkin, pretending to make a list* Buttons...and ribbon and yarn...Do you think he should smile? Valen doesn't sound like a happy name to me... Jake: No, it doesn't. But he'll be with his wife and child, so he should be a little happy at least. Emily: Okay! So it'll be a small smile. *makes note of it* And I will give him a sword because all great daddy's have swords. Jake: *thinking to himself* This is just too damn creepy! Goddess, stop screwing with my head! *aloud* Right, sounds like a good idea. What kind of hair will you give him? Emily: He will have...dark hair like Pearl!! And he will save her from all the monsters...like dragons!! Jake: *thinking to himself again* Okay, if you stop freaking me out, I will never again deny you or your teachings in front of any living thing on this green Earth! *aloud* He sounds like a knight in shining armor. Emily: No...he's not much of a night because he's always so sad... Jake: *thinking* Please....stop with this mental torture!! *aloud* Well....there's gotta be something to make him happy, right? What do you think would make Daddy happy? Emily: Hugs! Hugs make him happy of course!! Jake: *smiles and laughs* Yeah, that's right! Hugs make everyone happy. Emily: And he likes....he likes the color red too...just like me-...I mean Pearl and he likes music too! I betcha' he could sing pretty if he wasn't always so sad... Jake: *smiles sadly* Yeah, maybe....You really miss your Mommy and Daddy, huh? Emily: *swings her legs back and forth* Yeah...do you think they'll come back? Jake: *frowns a bit* I....I don't know, sweetie. I really don't know.... Emily: I hope so! Then...then we can go to the river and play! Jake: It sure sounds nice, Em....*to himself* but I'm afraid it'll never come true..... Emily: And we'll have a giant pet squirrel! I didn't know they came in black and white! Jake: *blinks* They don't....Uh-oh....you didn't bring one of those big squirrels into the house, did you? Emily: ...Uhm...no? Jake: *sighs* *in a tone that says "you're in trouble"* Emily.... Emily: It followed me home!! Jake: No matter the reason, you know you're not supposed to bring wild animals home. Emily: *swings her legs back and forth* I know... Jake: *sighs* C'mon, Emily; we'll let him back out into the wild before Auntie finds him, okay? Emily: Alright! *whispers loudly* I put him in the attic! Jake: So that explains why I didn't see or smell him....Alright then, let's go let him free. *stands up to leave* Emily: *jumps off her chair and scoops up her dolls* Watch out! The dragon might eat you! Jake: *grins* Then I'll just have to take the dragon out from the inside then! Emily: *makes a face* Ew!! That's gross! Jake: Gross, but do you want me to be eaten? Emily: No...but if you make a mess, you're cleaning it up. Jake: *pretends to be upset* Oh, okay.....*grins and gives her a piggy back ride* You ready? Emily: Whoa!! *grabs his head* Okay! I'm ready now! Jake: Alright then, here we go! *runs off at high speeds* Emily: *squeals with laughter* Don't drop me!! Jake: Don't worry; I'll never let you go. 'End of Support A ' '''Emily, the Sneaky Child and Jake, the Loving Cousin Jake frequently checked up on Emily and each and every time he saw her, she seemed to be just fine even though he could tell a part of her ached for her parents beneath the smile. When he returned one day with a mysterious swordsman and daughter was reunited with her father, she couldn't have been any happier. Even when she started to grow up and out of her "Pearl" phase, she still considered her cousin her best friend.